The present invention relates to ink containers for providing ink to inkjet printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ink container that is configured for insertion into a receiving station within an inkjet printing system to establish fluid and electrical connection therewith.
Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved relative to a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved relative to the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either integral with the printhead, as in the case of a disposable print cartridge, or by a supply of ink that is replaceable separate from the printhead.
One type of previously used printing system makes use of the ink supply that is carried with the carriage. This ink supply has been formed integral with the printhead, whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply are replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead. For the case where the ink supply is separately replaceable, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is then replaced at the end of printhead life. Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provides a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead.
There is an ever present need for inkjet printing systems that make use of replaceable ink containers that are easy to install and remove. The installation of the ink container should produce reliable fluidic and electrical connection to the printer. These ink containers should be relatively easy to manufacture, thereby tending to reduce the ink supply cost. Reduction of the ink supply cost tends to reduce the per page printing costs of the printing system.
One aspect of the present invention is a replaceable ink container for providing ink to an inkjet printing system. The inkjet printing system has a receiving station mounted to a scanning carriage. The receiving station has a fluid inlet and a plurality of electrical contacts electrically connected to a printing system control portion. The replaceable ink container includes a fluid outlet configured for connection to the fluid inlet on the receiving station. Also included is a plurality of electrical contacts electrically connected to an electrical storage device. Upon insertion of the replaceable ink container into the receiving station each of the plurality of electrical contacts are so disposed and arranged on the replaceable ink container to engage each of the plurality of electrical contacts on the receiving station to operably couple the electrical storage device with the printing system control portion. Additionally, insertion of the replaceable ink container into the receiving station allows the fluid outlet disposed and arranged on the replaceable ink container to operatively couple with the fluid inlet to establish fluid communication between the replaceable ink container and the receiving station.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a capillary storage material disposed within the replaceable ink container. The fluid inlet is a hollow member that extends upwardly from a bottom surface of the receiving station so that with the replaceable ink container installed in the receiving station the hollow member compresses the capillary storage material to provide a region of increased capillarity in the capillary storage material adjacent the hollow member.